


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss, Erica avoids Franky to the point that Franky pulls her into a closet to make her talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Franky was sick of it. Erica had been avoiding her ever since the kiss and it had been weeks. It was ridiculous. She wasn’t exactly the most patient woman in the world, though she could usually at least put a cool act on but she was reaching the end of her tether. So she had to make a move. It was the only way.

There was a fight out in the yard and the officers rushed outside. Franky hid around a corner and waited for Erica to emerge from her office; as soon as she did, on her own, Franky grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby closet, slamming her own back against the door once she had it closed, so the governor couldn’t escape.

“Franky, don’t do this,” Erica said, pulling her arm out of Franky’s grip.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you’d stop avoiding me,” Franky replied.  
“There’s a fight – “  
“Don’t worry,” Franky waved a hand dismissively, “It’ll be over by now, they don’t need you.”  
Erica huffed, “You organised it?”  
Franky shrugged, “I needed to see you. Come on, you even changed my tutor, you can’t do that to me, Erica.”  
“You attacked me,” Erica stated sternly, “And now you’re hijacking me into a closet. Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you’re in?”  
Franky laughed scornfully, “Bullshit. If you’d told anyone about me attacking,” she said the word sarcastically, “you, I’m pretty sure I’d have been in trouble by now.”  
“Franky, don’t think I can’t tell anyone about this – “  
“What, you’re going to blackmail me now?” Franky asked, “Keep me in line?” she licked her lips, “Cause you know, that would actually be kind of sexy,” she said thoughtfully, “Go ahead.”  
Erica shuffled on her feet, she just wanted out of this situation, she couldn’t even think straight, “Franky, I don’t want to get you in trouble – “  
“Then don’t,” Franky cut in, “I don’t want to get you in trouble either, but…” she paused, biting her tongue, “You kissed back.”  
Erica thought about denying it, like she had to herself for days after the kiss, but she knew Franky was right. Franky knew too; the way she looked at Erica only made her more squeamish. She sighed, “It was a momentary slip, Franky. It didn’t mean anything,” Erica said steadily.

Wrong answer. Franky grinned, “Bullshit,” she moved away from the door and spun Erica around so she was trapped…or not, against the door. She looked at Erica, who looked surprisingly small up against the door and nervous like that, and smirked. She put a hand on Erica’s waist and gripped her blouse as she kissed Erica again. Erica lifted her arms and pushed at Franky’s shoulders but the prisoner was stronger.   
“Franky,” Erica gasped, “Don’t – “  
“Erica, aren’t you sick of this?” Franky asked huskily, “Sneaking looks, don’t pretend you don’t,” she smiled, “And all the provocative lines – “  
“The provocative lines come from you, Franky,” Erica replied coldly.  
Franky shrugged, “The smiles come from you,” she replied with raised eyebrows.  
Erica grinded her teeth, “Franky…”  
“Just admit it,” Franky said, louder than she meant to.  
“Franky, there is nothing – “  
Franky laughed, “Fine. One question then?”  
Erica sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to think and bide time at the same time, “Fine,” she said, “One question.”  
“Why haven’t you left then? Door’s right there,” Franky nodded to the door behind Erica’s back, “I’m not even keeping you here,” the prisoner shrugged, “Why not escape…if that’s what you really want to do?”  
Erica merely blinked; it was true, Franky wasn’t trapping her anymore, the governor could have pushed the door open and walked out at any time. So why hadn’t she? She looked at the ground, again, trying to bide some time, waiting for her rationality to set in but - 

She crashed into Franky and couldn’t stop the breath of relief leave her as she did. Franky caught her, and, surprisingly, just pulled her into her chest and kissed the top of her head. Erica held onto the prisoner hard, not even sure what she was doing or thinking. Her chest felt tight and all of a sudden she felt paralysed; she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak.  
“Are you okay?” Franky asked, feeling how tense the governor was.  
Erica just clamped her teeth together and just buried her head deeper into Franky’s chest.  
Franky bit her lip in concern, “Why does it scare you so much?” she whispered, resting her chin on the top of Erica’s head.  
Erica took a while to gather herself, but Franky was patient, silent for once letting Erica find the words, “It’s not normal,” she said quietly.  
Franky shook her head, “What’s so good about normal?”  
“It’s what I was raised to be,” Erica replied.  
Franky nodded and pulled back to put a hand under Erica’s chin but the older woman refused to look at her, “Come on, Erica. Do you judge me because I like girls? Or what if you see a couple on the street, two guy’s, do you judge them?”  
“No,” Erica shook her head, she hesitated, “But it’s not just that,” she whispered.  
Franky frowned, “What do you mean?”  
Erica chewed her tongue, “I don’t know,” she muttered.  
“Yeah, you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have said it,” Franky tried to smile at Erica, but the governor wouldn’t even look at her, “Hey,” she said softly, “Whatever it is, it doesn’t make you weird or a bad person. You’re a human being, you have feelings, emotional, physical, sexual, if you didn’t you wouldn’t be real.”  
“These things are taboo for a reason,” Erica shrugged, still refusing to look at the prisoner.  
“Ah, that’s shit,” Franky said crisply, “It’s taboo because people don’t know how to talk about it, because everyone thinks it shouldn’t be talked about and it’s a shitty vicious cycle because you sit with all your friends and you all wanna say something… but you don’t.”  
“You’re everything I’m not meant to want,” Erica whispered.  
Franky couldn’t help chuckling, “You’re everything I’m not meant to want,” she whispered back, “I mean, you’re an authority, government worker figure, but hey, here we are. And I do want you, by the way,” she finished.  
Erica finally pulled her head away and looked at Franky, “But why?”  
Franky’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why? Because you’re interesting Erica. You’re not normal, and believe it or not, that’s a really cool thing.”  
Erica looked at the ground for a moment before locking eyes with the prisoner, “I,” she cleared her throat, the words trapped in her throat, “I’m attracted to you,” she managed to get out.  
Franky couldn’t help sighing and letting a smile spread over her face, “See, how hard was that?”  
Erica pushed her away a little, “It is hard for me.”  
“No, I know it is, Erica, I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.  
Erica nodded, “I don’t understand what’s going on with us,” she admitted.  
Franky nodded, “You don’t have to understand it,” she smiled encouragingly, “Just …go with it,” she shrugged.  
Erica looked at the door behind her, “I should get back out there, people will be wondering where I am.”  
Franky averted her eyes but nodded, “Right. Of course.”

Erica nodded and turned away, hesitating. She turned around and looked at the prisoner before her. She stared at her for a moment and moved forward, placing a hand on one of Franky’s cheeks while kissing the other. Franky smiled and resisted the urge to grab the governor around the waist; instead letting her walk out. She let out a deep breath and rested her head against the wall for a moment, a small smile on her lips before she gathered herself and left the confines of the closet to re-join the rest of the prison.


End file.
